Kidsongs Wiki
Kidsongs is sort of a Kids Incorporated knockoff and an United States American children's media franchise, which includes Kidsongs Merchandise. is a collaborative website about The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create the site. Check out the FAQ to help you get started! *Meredith Bishop (1985) *Sung Nam Chang (1985) *Janelle Keith (1985) *Kimberly "Kim" Kuhn (1985) *Edward "Eddie" Ramos (1985) *Ryan Schultz (1985) *David/Jennifer Winchell (1985) *Elissa/Hillary Mather (1985) *April Hong (1985-1986) *Amanda "Mandie"/Bradley Dean Fox (1985-1987) *Alanna "Alana" Mulhern (1985-1986) *Steven Brooks (1985-1987) *Paul Smith (1985-1986) *Sander Byfuglin (1985-1986) *Donetta/H.B. Charles (1985-1986) *Rachael Holly (1985-1986) *Jeremy Brown (1985) *Gregory Harrison (1985) *Bonnie/Molly Morgan (1985) *David Klingenberger (1985) *Courtney Kettenburg (1985) *Marccus Mendoza (1985) *Adanelly Camacho (1985) *Gabriel Diaz (1985) *Leonard "Leo" Magnus (1985) *Angela Levine (1985) *Dakeisha Payne (1985) *Christopher "Chris" Finch (1986-1987) *Amanda Miller (1986) *Elizabeth/Thomas "Tommy" Flaherty (1986) *Erin/Ian Prinn (1986) *Mairi Morrison (1986) *Tameka Claybrook (1986) *Robert "Robby" Rosellen (1986-1988) *Shawn Harrison (1986) *Nicole Mandich (1986-1988 and 1990) *Shanika Washington (1986) *Carla Martyn (1986) *Karli Supera (1986) *Heather Green (1986-1987) *Sh'Vaughn Heath (1986-1987 and 1989-1990) *Tina Marie Espinoza (1986-1988) *Kristy Lynn Espinoza (1986 and 1990) *Ashande Gravenberg (1986) *Devyn "Poochie Puet" Puett (1986-1987) *Amaris "Ingrid" Dupree (1986-1987 and 1989) *Coleman Saucier (1986) *Ryan Dorin (1986) *Ryan Kirk (1986) *Ryan Bollman (1986) *Fabby Brown (1986) *David Chan (1986-1990) *Kristy Chan (1986) *Ann "Annie"/Christina "Christine" Gibbons (1986 and 1990) *Kelly/Kimberly Pinn (1986) *Miriam "Mimi" Gilbert (1986) *Wendy Yumi (1986) *Paul Burrell (1986) *Rebecca Lee Martinez (1986) *Steven Nelson (1986) *Julie Ann Gourson (1986-1988) *Kiki Scott (1986) *Khiry Abdul-Samad (1986) *Hakeem Abdul-Samad (1986) *Jamie Weins (1987) *Scott Trent (1987-1988) *Todd Alyn Durboraw (1987-1988) *Tiffany Bailey (1987) *Tiffany Johnson (1987-1988) *Andrea Paige Wilson (1987) *Hillary Hollingsworth (1987-1990) *Christopher "Chris" Lytton (1987-1989) *Divita Wright (1987) *Brandon Marsh (1987) *Derek Gregory (1987) *Kelly Chan (1987) *Elizabeth "Bettina" Briggs (1987) *Tajh Abdul-Samad (1987) *Tarrish Potter (1987 and 1989-1990) *Tucker "Tuhk" Potter (1987 and 1990) *Triskin Potter (1987-1988 and 1990) *Katharine "Katie" Polk (1989-1990 and 1992-1995) *Nicole "Nicki/Niki" Bell (1989-1990) *Nicholas Matus (1989-1990) *Chloe Matus (1989) *Katinka Chun (1989-1990) *Andrea Schuette (1989-1990) *Raquel Alessi (1989-1990) *Suzanne Aoki (1989-1990) *Terrence "T." Williams (1989-1990) *Catherine Przybylska (Przybylski) (1989-1990) *Ernestina Taylor (1989) *Vladimir Triaca (1989) *Olivier Mercier (1989) *Ryan Olson (Olsen) (1989-1990) *Myisha Jackson (1989-1990) *Jensen Karp (1989-1990) *Travis Briggs (1989) *Joshua "Josh" Weiner (Wiener) (1989-1990) *Dannon Bryant (1989-1990) *Sean Gowers (1990 and 1992) *Malcolm Loungway (1990) *Jenna Dickman (1990 and 1993) *Ori Blumenfeld (1990) *Daniell Bosette (1990) *Ninette Kohley (1990) *Andres McKenzie (1990) *Miles Young (1990) *Patrick/Timothy Cool (1990) *Rashona/Shalana Miller (1990) *Gordon Mandich (1990) *Trek Potter (1990) *Noah Congelliere (1990) *Brian Rosenstein (1990) *Theodore "Teddy" Lee (1990) *Ariki "Arike" Rice (1990) *MacKenzie "Mac" May (1990 and 1993) *Garrett Quillin (1990) *Thomas W. Mattson (1990) *Veena Goel (1990) *Jason Haskel (1990) *Jamie Mutter (1990) *Kenneth "Kenny" Wesley Ford, Jr. (1990) *Richard Stuart (1990) *Janessa Ray (Beth) (1990 and 1992-1994) *Portia Bowman (1990) *Darlene Garcia (1990) *Cara LeJuene (Lejeune) (1990) *Patricia Gonzalez (Gonzales) (1990 and 1993) *Shauna Steenhoek (1990) *Miyoko Chilombo (1990 and 1992-1993) *Bre Seltzer (1990-1993) *Jennifer Kanyer (1990) *Rebecca/Tyler Andreassen (1990 and 1993) *Jahi Chilombo (1992-1993) *Ashley Nation (1992) *Neil Nicholson (1992) *Eric Stretch (1992-1993) *Danielle Wiener (1992-1995) *Briahnna Odom (1992-1993) *Daniel "Danny" Zavatsky (1992-1993) *Stephanie Koyano (1992-1995 and 1997) *Lauren Jackson (1992-1993) *Bermina Jackson (1993) *Marvin Walker (1993) *Yvette Flores (1993) *Tino Michaels (Michael) (1993 and 1995) *Alexandra "Alex" Picatto (Palm) (1993-1995) *Sabrina Wiener (1993) *Miyagi Chilombo (1993) *Matthew Bartilson (1993-1994) *Chad Seltzer (1993) *Bianca Hall (1993) *Kyle Stanley (1993-1995) *Tyler Harris (1993) *Michael Lubin (1993) *Timothy Alan Barber (1993) *Anabel T. Poblador (1993) *Michael Lloyd, Jr. (1993) *Nycole Koyano (1994) *Gustav "Gus" Carr (1994-1995) *Enjoli Flynn (1994-1995) *Hassan Nicholas (1994-1995) *Casey Rion (1994-1995) *Marcus "Mark" Humphrey (1994) *Kevin Williamson, Jr. (1994) *Janet Veyts (1994) *Melanee Shale (1994) *Christopher "Chris" Aguilar (1994-1995) *Galen Hooks (1994) *Landon Prairie (1994) *Bettina Reches (1994) *Alexie Agdeppa (1994) *Philip Jacobs (1994) *Michael Minden (1994 and 1997) *Damian Perez (1994) *Kari Floberg (1994-1995) *Howard Harris (1995) *Amanda "Mandi" Ruiz (1995) *Maiya Norton (1995) *Aaron Harvey (1995 and 1997) *Brooke Garrett (1995) *Lynsey Bartilson (1995) *Francine Espiritu (1995) *Ryan McCutchan (1995) *Jessica Fried (1995 and 1997) *Dava Schatz (1995 and 1997) *Adam Beech (1995) *Valerie Ick (1995) *Justin Monnig (1995) *Lindsey Newhall (1995) *Brittany Burton (1997) *Kyle Largoza (1997) *Brieann Welch (1997) *Cheri Avalos (1997) *Sara Perks (1997-1998) *Asa Karsten Bernstine (1997-1998) *Krista Lea Coney (1997) *Brady Kimball (1997-1998) *Cory Kotas (1997-1998) *Marshea Kidd (1997) *Courtney Lollis (1997-1998) *Carly Naples (1997-1998) *Joshua Turley (1997) *Troy Mullins (1997) *Sergio Centeno (1997) *Evan "Corny Boul"/Miriam "Mimi/Juggles" Paley (1997) *Lana Richards (1997) *Kamran Kamjou (1997) *Angelica Ginn (1998) Television series The Kidsongs Television Show debuted in September 19, 1987 with 26 half-hour episodes distributed by Orbis Entertainment. The half-hour, live action episodes featured the Kidsongs Kids running their own TV show in a top 8 countdown style show featuring music videos from the Kidsongs home video series. The syndicated show ran on network affiliates primarily on Saturday mornings."The Kidsongs Television Show Launched", TV Facts Figures & Film, September 1987 It garnered excellent ratings and ran for 2 years before moving to the Disney Channel for another four years. The show won the prestigious Excellence in Children's Programming Award from ACT. In 1987-1988, in season 1, this show was called The Kidsongs TV Show In 1994, a new version of the television series was developed by Rosenstein and produced in conjunction with Chicago public television station WTTW and distributed by American Public Television to PBS stations nationally. Airing as part of the PBS Kids Sprout "The Kidsongs Television Show" aired throughout the country and by 2017 reached 89 percent of households. Many of the original Kidsongs videos were used in the public television series along with new educational content and in-studio guests. The kids are joined by the adorable fantasy characters Billy and Ruby Biggle and their magical friends from Biggleland. The Biggles help the children resolve their problems and concerns in a comforting, kind way. They address age-appropriate issues, such as not wanting to share, jealousy, friendship, telling the truth and patience Seasons two through five of The Kidsongs Television Show totalled 80 episodes. The series ran on Public Television for six years winning critical acclaim. Currently, fifteen episodes of The Kidsongs Television Show are available on DVD,